Warriors, Legends, Kings: The Valour of Liu Jin
by Livin In Sin
Summary: First of a long planned series detailing the lives and achievments of historical and some fictional officers. This first one's an OC named Liu Jin, enjoy.
1. Death of a Tiger Birth of a cub

First installment of a long planned series, this one is based around an Original character named Liu Jin who resides in the Jing Province of feudal China and is about to choose his master.

Note: This is only the prolouge, stay tuned for Chapter Two:The Wrath of Sun Ce, many headsplitings included and also the character description of Liu Jin will be given in Chapter Two.  
Second Note: This is based on Dynasty Warriors 5 in which Sun Jian does in fact die unlike Dynasty Warriors 4.

Disclaimer

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any related text (Romance of The Three Kingdoms) or merchandise or characters, any characters **not** **found** in Dynasty Warriors or Romance of The Three Kingdoms are entirely fictional and are copyrighted to me. (You touch, you die.)

* * *

Warrior, Legends, Kings  
The valour of Liu Jin

Jing Province  
The death of a tiger, the birth of a cub.

Sun Jian had followed Huang Zu far from the main camp and indeed far from his main force. Such cowardice would not be overlooked by The Tiger Of Jiang Dong. Even if he was far from aid, he had nothing to fear from Huang Zu. Suddenly his quarry stopped and turned to face him.  
"You halfwit, you've fallen straight into our hands"  
A line of archers sprang from both sides and aimed towards Sun Jian, he turned to find he had been cut off by the rest of Huang Zu's unit.  
"You wish to step on the Tiger's tail? Very well." Sun Jian sighed, having gotten out of worse scrapes than this one he was fairly confident, the line of archers let loose it's arrows, forcing Sun Jian to dive from his horse and roll away to the side. He knew very well that it was foolish to just dodge arrows at length, so he decided to take the offensive and rush the line of archers protecting Huang Zu. As he dashed forward he saw one arrow coming and raised his sword in time to block it, then another and at last he felt one slip between his armour and pierce his flesh. As his vision span he saw the archers ready another wave.

Liu Jin had watched how bravely Sun Jian had resisted and had chosen his side, drawing his two swords he leaped from the roof of the small house he called his own and stood facing Huang Zu.  
"What? What is the meaning of this?" Sun Jian asked weakly.  
"It is tyrants such as Liu Biao who are to blame for the current chaos." Liu Jin began, "Jing is my home and I will not see it cringe beneath his boot any longer"  
"Such brave words for such a lowly warrior." Huang Zu chuckled, "Kill him. Kill him now"  
The archers drew back their bowstrings and let loose a second barrage, but in what appeared as one long flash of steel the arrows were struck down.  
"Not arrow nor man shall pass here." Liu Jin rasped, "Nor raging dragon while I still have breath in my body and a sword in my hand"  
"Well in that case. It seems fitting that the Tiger of Jiang Dong should die as lonely as his namesake suggests. You will not pass my men alive, nor will you bear Sun Jian to safety"  
"You fool!" Liu Jin scoffed, "Tigers are not solitary animals as some might think, they travel in families, just wait until Lord Sun Ce arrives"  
"However." Sun Jian began as he rose, "Until its family arrives the tiger puts its own fangs to good use!" In that moment a great power and nobility was shown in Sun Jian's face and it shook Huang Zu and his men.

The two men, one old, the other youthful, one experienced, the other innocent, one a king, the other a soldier, stood back to back as Huang Zu's army closed in about them. As they both knew, it requires space to swing a blade, so once the soldiers got close enough, they stepped a few paces away from one another and plunged into battle. Jin raised his left sword up and flung his arm wide, shoving aside an enemy spear and sank the other into the other man's stomach, after which he spun to the right using both swords to slice across numerous throats and then, let his opponents drop, those behind looked in awe and fear at Liu Jin and then as he approached a few fell backwards, one Jin used to propel himself over the crowd , turning himself horizontally and spinning with both blades out stretched, carving a clear path a little way into the troops, which Sun Jian exploited and ran through to join Liu Jin as he landed. Sun Jian shook a little before falling to his knees, however still confident that Liu Jin was guarding his back from his kneeling position he fought. They went on like that for around half an hour before the distant echo of horseshoes thundering towards them reached their ears.  
"Ce!" Sun Jian yelled, knowing his son would soon take revenge on Liu Biao, he was in fact so happy that he let his guard down for a split second, but that was all it took for another arrow to reach him, followed closely by a third, his final battle cry echoed across the field as he flung himself at Huang Zu, but only to be kicked onto his back, too badly wounded and exhausted he lay there, arrows still protruding from between his armour, and that was the moment that the Tiger of Jiang Dong let go his sword and let his eyelids slip down for the last time.

* * *

Well just having him retreat like in the game wasn't really dramatic and I wanted togive Sun Jian a decent last battle.

Next Chapter: The Wrath of Sun Ce.


	2. The Wrath of Sun Ce

Disclaimer:  
If it's in the games it aint mine, if it aint its mine all mine.  
So hands off.

On a lighter note I'd like to make an apology for drawing out this update for so long, the thing is I've become so sidetracked, what with being named a school prefect and all, thing have been, ugh, a pain, my firstactive duty istommorow (Thursday- 08-09-2005) wish me luck. So without further ramblings here's chapter two of The Valour of Liu Jin.

* * *

  
Warriors, Legends, Kings  
The valour of Liu Jin

Jing Province (Southern regions)  
The Wrath of Sun Ce

Atop his white stallion Sun Ce leaped over the lines of troops standing in his way, his father had come this way and not returned, what had happened.  
"Hold on father, I'll be right with you." Showing total disregard for the enemy forces in his way he charged ahead of his troops, he knew they'd catch up eventually, his father's troops weren't precisely soft either so he needn't worry a great deal about being without aid, that being the case hewas astounded to findsoldiers bearing on their armour the Sun family crest, a sure symbol of his father's elite guards fleeing back toward where he had come from. Worried for his father's welfare he jumped off his horse and caught a Major as he passed.  
"What's going on?" Ce asked, although he had a few ideas himself.  
"Lord Sun Ce!" The Major exclaimed, surprised to see his young lord here, "Lord Sun Jian has been wounded in an arrow attack, we've been repelled and are regrouping to the South"  
"Wounded! Where?" This came as more of a command than a question.  
"Just off to the North, not too far from the Castle gates"  
Ce released the guard and ran in the given direction, not bothering to see whether anyone was accompanying him, he tore into what he recognised as Huang Zu's army, pushing as far North as he could get.  
"You!" He yelled as he smashed through the enemy lines, "How dare you!" A sword came down toward him, he knew he couldn't block it so stepped backward, but was unable to go far enough because of the still living troops who had now encircled him, thinking it was the end he only looked at the blade as it fell and suddenly was stopped by a sword that he recognised.  
"When you get upset you cannot see the whole picture." Zhou Yu began, Ce had become rather used to these lectures and didn't pay much heed, only swung around to defend himself, he saw Yu step behind him to guard him, "However, if I am with you, that wont be a problem." The two friends then stood side by side and charged the ranks again.

Liu Jin had seen Sun Jian go down and was now standing over the body to protect the man he had chosen as his lord, 'til he joined him, even though he saw the situation as hopeless, even though he knew Sun Jian was dead, he himself was dead, he knew it wouldn't befit him to roll over and die like that, better to go down like Sun Jian had, in flaming glory.

Ce tore through the last lines of men guarding the gate and then he saw it, there was his father, lying in the dirt like those pigs around him responsible for his death, but standing over him was a young man, maybe his younger brother Sun Quan's age, but probably a year younger, so it seemed, his face seemed a year or two younger than Quan's, he wore his hair straight down to his shoulder's. In each hand he held a long sword both of which glistened with blood, he wore a black sleeveless jacket which went down to his waist and was trimmed in red and gold, on the back of it was a pair of sword sheaths crossed over his back, the straps of which crossed over his front and made the jacket cling to his body, his pants were baggy, of a deep red and tucked down into each of his brown leather boots.

Ce quickly realised he was defending his father's corpse from Huang Zu's men, whirling his swords and rending any limb that came too close. Raising the tonfa's he was carrying with him Ce charged. Whirling his weapons enraged he forged a path through the ranks toward the warrior, immediately he threw himself down and cradled his fathers head in his hands, he spoke nothing and thought nothing looking down at his father's lifeless face. Eventually he set the body down and picked up a tonfa in each hand, "Thank you." He said to Liu Jin before he turned to exact his revenge, Zhou Yu looked down at the body of his former lord before, with Liu Jin's help raised it from the ground.  
"You should return to our camp before we make another advance." Zhou Yu advised, "Liu Biao will most certainly come after you now that you have declared yourself"  
"I do not fear Liu Biao, nor any hand he commands." Liu Jin explained "I wont sit idle, I'm coming with you. And besides, there's still the issue of getting back to your camp"  
"Well I did have a plan as far as that goes." Yu made a shrill whistle and a pair of horses galloped out of the gathering mists, Ce took his father and laid him across the white stallion and Zhou Yu mounted the other, "You have great courage, follow this road south and you will meet with our army, I'll warn them of your coming so they know you're a friend, they will escort you back to our camp"  
"Your name?" Ce asked as he looked back, "You never said"  
"Liu Jin, nephew of Liu Zhang of Cheng Du." He bent to one knee and bowed his head, "My sword is at the disposal of the Sun family"  
"Your service is much appreciated"  
Jin bowed again, "You have but to call"  
A pattering of hooves was heard and Huang Zu came into view, flanked on one side by another officer and on the other by a major on horseback, behind him were rank upon rank of cavalry.  
"Go!" Zhou Yu yelled, "I'll draw him away!" Sun Ce shot off down the road and Zhou Yu galloped Eastward . Liu Jin found himself out in the open during a cavalry charge, not an ideal position for any warrior. Soon Jin found himself surrounded by cavalry, spears almost pressed against his skin.  
"Wait!" The officer beside Huang Zu yelled, "I want to duel him"  
"And your name… would be…?" Jin asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Lu Gong."  
"I've heard of you, you're shorter than I expected"  
Lu Gong stepped up to Liu Jin and raised his glaive to Jin's throat, Jin reacted, brushing the weapon aside with one blade and going for Lu Gong's neck with the other, the strike was deflected by the other end of Gong's glaive and the shock erupted up Jin's arm forcing him to back off a little. Lu Gong saw the shock he caused and lunged. Jin swerved to one side and caught Lu Gong's glaive between his blades, he straightened and dug the glaive end in the ground. Then with great speed Jin brought his blade to Gong's throat before he could move away. Huang Zu had already retreated inside the walls, leaving the battle to the reinforcements, Liu Jin however was still surrounded.  
"What now?" Gong questioned looking down the blade, "Your new mastershave failed you, why not serve Liu Biao"  
"I….." Jin paused, feeling the eyes of the cavalry on him, "I'll look. If I don't like what I see, I'm gone."

* * *

Stay tuned DW fans, the next chapter will be much quicker.


	3. The Fall of Liu Biao

I don't think this is my best work, quite the opposite, apart from the last couple of paragraphs its all a bit... well mediocre, but you might like it, maybe I'm just being overly self critical. Tell me what you think, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but if I did it probably wouldn't be halfas good, be thankful.

This chapter takes place a few hours after the last one.

* * *

Warrior, Legends, Kings  
The Valor of Liu Jin  
The Fall of Liu Biao

"As you can see, Liu Biao is not half as bad as the Sun family would have you believe."

Jin saw through the illusion of happiness, everyone smiled and bowed, but beneath that was a gnawing sense of uneasiness , even fear. He looked away from Lu Gong and sighed, "How can believe in this?" His hand crept over his sword hilt and his grip tightened.

"Jin! What are you doing!"

"Only what I promised." Jin replied, "Liu Jin's sword does not serve cruelty and tyranny . Here I find both, I must leave or act."

"You, fool! I offer you glory and still you protest? Very well, let us finish what we started." Lu Gong brought his glaive up in a defensive posture, in a flash both Jin's swords were out and he charged, their weapons met and locked together, each pushing lightly, then harder, testing, evaluating. They broke apart and began to circle each other. Suddenly Jin stepped forward, swinging his sword in a vertical arc, his blade was caught by the glaive's shaft and pushed back. Soldiers had begun to gather and they charged toward Jin, shouts and yells erupted and the main gate was flung wide open all of a sudden. "You see, I tried to warn you, now the tigers have come for you!" The massive form of Huang Gai was first through the breach, sweeping soldiers out of his path as Sun Ce and Zhou Yu followed close behind. A swarm of soldiers rushed to try and re secure the gate but were swiftly driven back.

"It's no concern, Liu Biao may fall but Sun Ce will not have the privilege to rule this land long." Gong yelled spinning his weapon overhead, suddenly he swept the glaive downward, tripping Liu Jin with the shaft and fleeing, regaining his feet Jin yelled after him, "Then why do you flee? Soon there will be nowhere left to hide!"

After rejoining Sun Ce and his troops Liu Jin dove back into the fray, eventually pushing Liu Biao's force to the rear of the castle. Now Jin stood shoulder to shoulder with Zhou Yu as they reformed their line for a final charge. Unexpectedly Sun Ce stepped forward, pacing up and down the line he spoke a few words of encouragement to those who looked like it was needed, then he addressed the army as a whole, "Friends, servants, soldiers, a great man gave his life today to break the western gate, I will not lie to you, the man that Zhou Yu and I brought back to camp was indeed my father, but his death would be in vain if even one man turned from this final test of courage." He surveyed the immediate area which was littered with bodies, "Do not hesitate, remember, in combat one must live and one must die, that is the way of things, so I ask you. Will you run and be hunted like dogs, or face your fate as men?" Zhou Yu signalled the charge and the sea of soldiers swept forward, at its head stood Sun Ce, flanked by Zhou Yu and Huang Gai, Closely followed by Sun Shang Xiang and the remaining officers. Liu Jin came last, just ahead of the rest of the troops, but he was close enough to see Ce plough into the enemy, striking viciously at anything that blocked his path.

Eventually the massive force stood before Liu Biao himself, a great force was with him, but none with greater resolve than the Sun family. Ce stood before Liu Biao, straight backed and proud, the reflection of his father, "Liu Biao, you have done us a great personal injury this day, by killing my father you have sealed your fate."

"Do not blame me for your fathers mistakes. Go back to hunting along the Jiang Dong, go back where you belong." Liu Biao commanded.

"Oh but I am hunting, but my quarry is no animal, it is you." Ce spat back.

"I have earned these lands rightly and no Sun family brat is about to drive me from here, I have every right to rule."

Liu Jin, who had made his way to the front laughed as Liu Biao stated this.

"What's so funny?" Biao asked, his only answer was another laugh, "You dog! Answer me!"

"Right to rule you say?" Jin began, "When last I checked lords were charged with the well-being of their subjects, not with their enslavement."

"And who are you to speak for the people? When last I looked it was Liu Biao who ruled Jing."

This provoked another, shorter laugh, "You really have no idea do you?"

"Despite what you think, I will not be taken from office, least of all by a Sun family brat." He then spurred his horse forward aiming himself for Sun Ce, before Ce could move to defend himself Liu Biao was unhorsed and lay face down in the mud. Liu Jin had dove in from the side and pushed Liu Biao from the saddle, he now put himself between Liu Biao and Sun Ce.

"How dare you strike me, you would do well to remember your place."

"It's here." Jin practically hissed, " Between you and Sun Ce."

"Then I'll bury you together." Liu Biao snapped, he stood up and signalled his remaining forces to attack. Jin stood firm just in front of Sun Ce, Zhou Yu ordered archers to the front and in an instant the was buzzing with arrows flying in either direction.

Sun Ce came up at Jin's side, he nodded in approval and shouted back to Zhou Yu to order the attack. In mere moments the two found themselves lost in a mass of combatants, the Sun family line was holding strong but no one could get near enough to attack Liu Biao.

The castle courtyard was now silent, bodies were everywhere. In the middle of it all stood Sun Ce, now standing over the body of Liu Biao, his face was a tight sneer as he spat on Liu Biao's face. "If you hunt a tiger..." he rasped, "Be prepared for it to hunt you." He looked toward the skies and his face softened, "Father. Are you watching? I will unite this land in your name, this I swear."

"An ambitious oath." Zhou Yu said as he appeared, covered nearly head to foot in blood, "Don't worry." He laughed, "It isn't mine. But putting your plans aside it is time we put your father to rest."

It was late in the evening and the sun was now dipping below the horizon, not a cricket chirped nor any other animal stirred, Sun Ce stood before his fathers grave in the castle's courtyard. Few torches burned nearby, but none could've cut through the darkness that had settled over everyone's heart this night. Sun Jian had been buried in full armour and with his prized sword. Ce had not allowed any enemy soldier to be buried within the castle walls but had encouraged his own soldiers to bury their friends and family alongside his father. The night was a chorus of sobs and wails as people said their final farewells to their comrades. Ce wiped the tears from his eyes and turned away toward the pavilion. "Rest now father, soon you will see what your ambitions will amount to."

Sun Quan watched his brother depart and took one last look at his father's grave. He forced back his own tears for the sake of his sister Sun Shang Xiang, he took a deep breath and nearly allowed himself a tear but his resolve did not break.

From nearby Liu Jin observed Sun Quan, the words of Lu Gong echoed in his mind and he shivered. _Sun Ce will not have the privilege to rule this land long. _Jin looked once more at Quan and turned back toward his tent. Perhaps it was true, but Jin knew that if it was Sun Quan would happily hold the future of Ce's dream close to his heart.


End file.
